


get back here

by lovelywink



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Fluffy, M/M, max - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelywink/pseuds/lovelywink
Summary: Guanlin woke up in the middle of the night hearing noises downstairs. To his surprise, it was his new neighbor, Jihoon, chasing his dog in the living room.





	get back here

Guanlin was having a good night sleep after a week of no sleep because of school works. Guanlin, being a light sleeper, kept hearing noises in his kitchen making his eyes shut open. At first he thought it's just Minhyun. Probably he just got home from his night shift in the coffee shop nearby but then, he remembered that Minhyun was not coming home for the night. As realization hits Guanlin, he was fully awake. Guanlin silently stood up from his bed making sure not to make a sound and grabbed his baseball bat.

Making every step soundless, Guanlin made his way downstairs and whispers were heard.

" Max! Max! "- A boy whispered and he bumped himself in the chair near by.

" Ouch "- A silent whimper was heard from the boy.

" Where are you even at Max?! "- The boy again hissed and another bump on the chair was heard. Guanlin grope the baseball bat tight in his hands and heaved a deep breath before turning the lights on and swung his baseball bat high.

" AAAAAHHH! "- The guy screamed as the light turns on and Guanlin with his baseball bat who's ready to hit him came into view.

" What are you doing here and how did you get in here!? "- Guanlin asked still his hands in the air, ready to hit Jihoon with the baseball bat.

" I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to trespass! Really! I'm just looking for my dog, he went here and your back door was open "- Jihoon immediately explained covering himself with his hands as if it can guard him if ever Guanlin decided to hit him.

Guanlin puffed a mocking laugh at Jihoon " Huh! I'm not an idiot! You think i'll buy that alibi of yours? Bah! " Jihoon was about to speak when a bark at the living room was heard.

Jihoon immediately uncovered his face and looked at Guanlin. " See! I told you i'm looking for my dog! Tch "- Jihoon hissed at Guanlin and rolled his eyes at the taller male and made his way to the living room.

The living room was dark having the lights turned off, and Jihoon keeps on bumping the sofa and the center table earning soft whimpers, grunts and groans from the latter. Guanlin on the other hand followed Jihoon while scratching his nape, the baseball still in his hands but now lowered and turn the lights on on the living room. And finally, they both found Max.

Jihoon immediately went where Max is and scooped him up and looked at Guanlin who's ears are bright red indicating he is embarrassed. " I didn't mean to say that "- Guanlin shyly apologized as Jihoon walk near him.

Jihoon smiled at him " It's okay! If i were you i'm probably going to say the same thing "- Jihoon retorted while giggling a little bit.

Guanlin can't help himself look at the dog with awe. He's been dying to have dog. A shiba dog to be exact. He's been asking Minhyun hundreds and hundreds of times already if it's okay to have a dog but both of them being busy with school, no one's going to take care of the dog in case they are going to take care one. Guanlin honestly can't identify who's much more cute though. Is it the dog or the owner? But he's sure the owner is stunning.

" A-are you new here? This is the first time i saw you "- Guanlin asked making Jihoon snap his fingers.

" Oh yes! We just moved in today! I'm so sorry that we have to meet this way "- Jihoon retorted with a little smile and extended his right hand. " I am Park Jihoon!"- The latter introduced himself.

Guanlin's cheeks suddenly turned faint red alongside with his ears still red and accepted Jihoon's hands. " I'm Lai Guanlin "- Guanlin introduced himself.

" So uhm... are you heading home now? Since you found your dog? "- Guanlin asked as they both head to the kitchen.

" Uhm yeah. I think i should so you can go back to sleep "- Jihoon answered as they went near the back door. Guanlin just nodded his head and opened the back door for Jihoon.

" Please be careful next time! You forgot to close the back door. You're lucky that i didn't mean any harm. What if a real robber comes next time? "- Jihoon reminded Guanlin with a warning tone while shaking his head.

" I was so sleepy that i forgot to check if Minhyun-hyung locked all the doors before he left "- Guanlin explained.

Both of them kept silent for awhile waiting if one of them is going to speak and Jihoon decided to go home. Jihoon was about to bid his goodbye when Guanlin spoke. " Uhm... would you like to stay for a cup of hot chocolate for a few minutes? "- Guanlin with faint blush on his cheeks asked Jihoon. Jihoon with a huge smile plastered on his face smiled " I would love to! "- And both of them went inside the house again.

Guanlin immediately prepared hot water for the two of them and grabbed two sachets of Swiss Miss on the cabinet. " Would Max like some milk? "- Guanlin asked while looking at the refrigerator thinking of what to offer for the dog. " Sure! Max won't mind "- Jihoon retorted.

Guanlin grabbed the milk in the refrigerator and grabbed some container for Max. As the water boils, Guanlin started making the hot chocolate for the two of them. Guanlin first gave Jihoon's cup before calling Max and offered the milk. Both Jihoon and Guanlin went to the living room and started small talks.

As Guanlin and Jihoon started being comfortable with each other, knowing each other well, Max's bark was heard followed by the dog door slamming. " MAX! "- Both of them yelled putting down their cups of hot chocolate on the table and immediately went to the back door.

" Ugh Max! Why are you doing this to me "- Jihoon groaned as he wear his slippers and went to the door. Jihoon was about to go outside when he remembered to thank Guanlin for the warm welcome and for the hot chocolate. " Thank you so much for everything tonight, Guanlin "- Jihoon thanked the latter and was about to storm out to look for Max when Guanlin spoke. " You're just new here, you might get lost and it's dark outside. I'll help you look for Max "- Guanlin said as he grab his house key and put his jacket on.

Guanlin made sure that the back door was locked and both of them started looking for Max.

" Please make sure to lock Max next time "- Guanlin jokingly said as they jog, looking for Max.

" I am certainly will! "- Jihoon retorted and both of the chuckled and shook their heads.

Both of them got a long night to go. Both of them just hope to find Max immediately and this is the last time they to look for him tonight. Jihoon was thankful that Guanlin is with him tonight to look for Max. He is also thankful to Max for going inside Guanlin's house rather than the other's. Jihoon was busy thinking and mesmerizing how pretty Guanlin is when Guanlin yelled. " Max! Get back here!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading my first panwink one shot! follow me on twitter @panwinktxts! love lots!


End file.
